Sky World: Protector Academy
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Thanks to the Earth rejecting them, people are forced to live up above the sky. The tense rivalry between the Superheroes and United Nation are still going on even after million years.
1. Heroic Students

Heroic Students

Somewhere in a camp, a man is walking around the place, taking pictures of everyone in there with his magenta film camera.

A woman approaches him, "Hey, are you taking some pictures?"

He nods, "Today will be the last day of our fight against them. These pictures will be one way for us to win this unwinnable fight."

A man approaches the two, "Sir, everyone is ready for the fight."

"Yo, let's move!" A knight in golden armor speaks up, "Today will be the day."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This day is known as the day all superheroes from all around the world gather in one place to fight their one enemy, Neo-UN. Yes, their enemies are human, bend to eliminate all heroes of this world.

At one side, human wearing flashy costumes are ready with their fighting stance. On the other side, there are monsters prepared to kill them all.

The two sides clash with each others with all they have.

This is the Great War of Humanity.

Nobody knows the true ending of this war, although everyone is sure that the hero side won, even with the bittersweet aftermath.

What's left is the ruin of the land that separated people from each other. Humanity is left to stay either on the sky, underground, near the core of the Earth or under the covered sea.

This story is of people of the sky continuing the heroes' legacy with their astounding advance technology.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[100++ years later (real date unknown due to calendar change)]

A young man is seen walking out of the humble house, yawning. It seems he just woke up in the noon. His messy black hair is seen having a bad hair day.

Two brunette girls with the identical face approaches the gate as the left one speaks up cynically, "Just woke up, Kyu?"

The man notices them, "Owh, Soomi, Hyeri, come in,"

He opens up the gate, letting them enter the yard and sit at a table.

He then goes to take out all letters from the mailbox as he turns toward them, "So, what are you two doing today?"

The right girl, Hyeri, mutters in a lazy stance, "Nothing. Mr. Toly asked us to check on the year-end assignment he gave before."

Kyu sits at the table, "But I thought we already finished that. What else did he want from us?"

Soomi calmly states, "Since the assignment has something related to the change of UN to Neo-UN, he said that we need to revise our paper back to make sure there is no sensitivity happened."

"What is there to change?" Hyeri raises her voice, "We did everything we can to not say how bad government is. Everyone knows how crazy they are that they even decide to enlist monsters just to match the heroes. Even after the war, they still have some balls and blaming them for the war, banishing them and their supporters."

Kyu nods, "It's because of them that those monsters out there are still roaming around the Earth."

Soomi smiles faintly, "I know. I hate to admit but even the current UN still acts as if all they need is military that relies on guns and bullets that won't hurt those monsters no matter what and suppliers who only care for money."

Kyu pats on her shoulder, "Hey, it's not like your parents have any choice. They had to sell all of those weapons because the government still did not willingly to enlist super heroes. If they do, your parents can work on helping them better."

"And they ask me to help them. During this holiday, they are going to make me an interim."

"Okay, that's pretty bad."

Hyeri checks on the letters thanks to her boredom and stumbles upon one interesting letter, "Kyu!"

His attention turns toward the other twin, "What is it?"

She seems happy about something, "You got a letter from Supreme Academy of Heroes!"

Soomi is shocked, "You too?"

"Me too what?"

Hyeri smiles, showing him an Identity card with a symbol of fire on it. His eyes widen, "You were accepted to that academy?"

"I did!"

Kyu grabs the letter and reads the content.

_Dear Mr/Mrs/Miss Qyoren Soz,  
You have been accepted to Supreme Academy of Heroes East Division. Following this letter, an identity card of yours as part of students is given._

_You are required to register yourself to your given transportation at the following detail:-  
Date: 20__th__ December 2309  
Time: 10:00 a.m.  
Location: Diamond Port, Section 34_

Kyu checks the letter and takes out an ID card with his picture on it. He and Hyeri squeal in excitement.

Soomi sighs, "Even you leave me to enjoy yourself."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to play around with this fine man of yours," Hyeri teases her sister.

Soomi snaps, "That's not what I'm talking about!"

"I know. You prefer threesome."

"Hyeri!"

Kyu pats her shoulder, "When I return as a hero, I will work with you. In the mean time, I want you to create a department where you help those heroes out there fight those monsters more efficiently."

Soomi faintly smiles at him before speaks up, "Make sure you two graduate with flying colors there or you will become a guinea pig for the R&D department."

The three laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It is night. Kyu is counting days for him to get to that place. He could not wait to fight alongside the heroes of this world.

From what he heard about the academy, you can be any heroes you want to. It's just that the question is base on what the choice can go to? He really doesn't mind on becoming Kamen Rider, or a part of Super Sentai, or the almost forgotten Metal Hero, or any types of heroes.

A young girl appears on his door, holding a small metal stick, "Hey, there's a package for you."

Kyu glares at her, "Julia, what did I tell you about lock-picking my room?"

"Hey, don't blame on me. I knocked, but you are too busy with your Kpop songs to even hear me out."

He sits straight, "Did I wear any headphone?"

"Err…well… Whatever!" Julia shouts at him, "That box is at the living room! Hurry up before that creepy and demonic Mira starts sniffing on your stuff again. God, why there are so many scary women in this house!"

Kyu scoffs as he walks past her.

She suddenly grabs his arm, "Kyu, are you really going to abandon us and go to that school?"

"I have my own reason for that."

He pulls his arm off her and walks away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu reaches the living room, seeing a white-haired female looking around a white briefcase with a huge word "TO: KYUREN SAITO. CONFIDENTIAL"

Kyu quickly shouts, "Mira, that's mine!"

She turns and glares at him, showing a black line down from her right eye toward her red lips, "Give me back my Lisanna!"

"I told you, she is studying aboard!"

"Then call her to return home!"

"Why don't you do that? That's your sister!"

"Why should I?"

"Enough!"

He jumps toward her and kicks her on her stomach while grabbing the briefcase. Seeing that she is on the ground, he quickly runs back to his room.

"You will never escape from your responsibility! When she returns home, you will do what you have to do!"

Running into his room, he quickly locks the door and puts dumbbell in front of it. That crazy demon is surely an asshole in that house right now, ever since the older woman in this house is in that academy.

His eyes move to his left, seeing a woman with red hood around her is looking at him. She is holding a crystal ball.

Kyu shouts at her, "Koyomi, what are you doing here? I told you, there's no Phantom here!"

She points toward the briefcase, "But I can sense Phantom's energy signature from there, although it is a bit different than usual."

Phantom? In this briefcase?

Carefully, he opens up the case slowly as something shines dimly. A grey buckle with some sort of square steering on it.

Koyomi asks curiously, "Is that a Kamen Rider belt?"

"Maybe," Kyu inspects on the gear, "Although it looks different than usual."

He then sees a paper and takes a look at it, "It's a letter."

_"Kyuren Saito, this buckle is a buckle created by your late father as part of his Evolution Project he leads on years ago in Reisos Corportation. He created this belt in order to change the world for a better tomorrow, as what he and your ancestors before you had vision on. This belt is still incomplete, but this just means that you are free to customize it any way possible. Do remember that this belt can evolved from the experience you will gather when you used it, so make sure you use its potential to the fullest. Owh, by the way, your designation for this is Evoler Warrior Xcross."  
- Shephard Allen, Principal of Supreme Academy of Heroes (SAOH)-_

"A letter from the principal himself? That's weird. Why did he even bother doing this?"

He turns toward Koyomi, "Is there any trace of Phantom here?"

"Not really. It is a bit faint after you opened it."

"I wonder why?"

Koyomi seems a bit sad right now. Her face looks down toward the floor.

"Koyomi, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Do you…really have to go there?"

Kyu raises his right eyebrow slightly, "Is there any problem with that?"

"You are the only man that is still live in this home."

He puts his hands onto his waist, "Okay, that seems like a sexist statement. Explain more or get out of this home."

Koyomi looks straight toward him, "You are the only Evoler that have reached level 9. If anything happen in this house, at least you are here to help us. The place you are going to are too far from here."

"Being a Level 9 Evoler does not mean anything. At the academy I could at least learn to fend off the bigger threat. Those monsters on the surface are waiting to fully invade any parts of this island."

"Then why don't you just join the United Nation Military Encampment?"

Kyu smirks, "You know how I hate military goons. I can't be strong with people like those above me, teaching me how good it is to burn, rape and rob any lone island."

She looks down once more and walks out of there, "I see. I hope you did not make any mistake."

"I won't. Believe me when I joined an academy our ancestors once proud of."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, let's see…toothbrush, check. Clothes, check. Books, check…"

"Porn?"

Kyu stops checking his stuff inside his bag on his bed as he turns to his side. A young woman with long black hair with some green streak is brushing her teeth with a green toothbrush.

He glares at her, "I don't have porn."

"You wanna take mine?" she shamelessly responds.

"Gay porn? No way."

"I'm bi."

"Ah…nope. Why don't you just bring yours there?"

She sighs, "I wish I could. But I am going to a military camp. We are allowed to jerk off but no porn."

But the sigh turns into a smile, "Hey, you are totally screwed right now, don't you know that?"

"Why?"

"Rina is totally enraged when she heard that you are going to leave this house to join the superhero."

"Well, an anti-hero like her shouldn't bring her problem into her siblings."

"Still, you should at least tell her about your decision."

"I wish, but I can't, Eunji. Her state of mind is still far from an appropriate mind of the leader of this home."

"I understand that. Even I had the same problem when I told her about the camp."

Kyu stretches his arms, "Try having a trauma of both sides, then you will understand why I goes as far as lying to her about the academy."

He takes a look at his phone as he mutters, "I should go now. I promised Hyeri to meet at the dock right now."

"Have fun."

"You too, Eunji."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dock of the place, or one from the past could call it as airport, is expected full of people. A black winged bus with a symbol of a circular map in radar is surrounded by people with bags, probably because they are also students of the UN's military camp.

Eunji and some people are also in that crowd; ready to part with each other.

"I hope you did not do any trouble there," Mira mutters toward her younger sister, "It will be very hard for me to know your well being."

Julia turns her sight from Eunji toward a slightly blonde woman, "Rina, will you at least say something to her?"

With a grumpy expression, she looks away.

Julia sighs, "What a stubborn woman."

Eunji just laughs before turns toward Koyomi, "Why are you here? Why aren't you with your favorite brother?"

She quickly blushes, " I…I don't know his flight is."

Mira mutters, "Come to think of it, he never told us much about this heroes' school. How did he know about this place?"

Koyomi speaks up, "All I know is that this school is fully despised by the UN itself, so any student registration from UN-ruled islands are done in total secrecy. Like UN military camps, Supreme Academy also has four academies in four different islands far from each other."

Julia raises her eyebrows toward her, "And how did you know all this?"

"I have a friend that goes to that place with Kyu."

Eunji sighs, "Such weird human."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Inside an airplane, Kyu is walking deep into the transportation, looking for his designated seat.

Through his small journey, he realizes how all the one who boards the plane are all the same age as himself.

Found his seat, he takes a seat on the middle of the three seats, "Damn, I wish I could get to sit nearby the window."

"Wow, fate is one dangerous subject to talk about."

No way… she actually sits nearby him?

Kyu turns toward his left, "Hi, Hyeri."

"It seems you are earlier than me."

She enters the place to sit at the window, laughing, "Haha, at least I got this awesome seat."

This girl can be really annoying.

Hyeri suddenly takes out a plastic box and puts on his lap, "Soomi's gift."

Well, at least there's something that could make him happy. One of those are a gift from her.

"Eh, missed her already?" she teases him.

Usually he will flips out, but now is not the time to raise the birds, "How is she?"

"You know how good she is in lying department."

"Now I feel a bit bad about this whole thing about taking responsibility."

Hyeri taps on his shoulder, "Hey, there's no need to feel so down. We couldn't tell her anything about this without making her pull of that one scene from Inception."

"Do you really think she is going to spin that top?"

"Couldn't say for sure. We're twins, yet we felt so distant together. Ever since we were small, our dad will always focus n her more."

"That's why we need powers beyond Evoler. A power that is truly perfect for us to use against this world. And the first place to start is at the academy."

A man with brown-haired wearing a plain shirt and darker sweater jacket sits beside him, "Kyu, it is good to meet you here."

"Haruto Souma? What are you doing here?"

"I'm joining the academy. I heard from Koyomi that you are joining as well."

Kyu smiles, "Well, it's what I do best."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

An airplane, presumably the same plane Kyu is in is flying straight toward the thick cloud.

A man wearing suit is standing near the field, watching the plane disappears from the sight.

A huge circle appears midair beside him as it goes down with a man in white robe wearing a golden mask appears out of it.

"It is those time of the day again, huh?"

"It is unavoidable. We are still far powerless than heroes from before. We will need all heroes we can get."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It's already ten minutes after the flight departs from the ground and Kyu feels a sudden urge to kick Hyeri's ass for humming out loud an annoying song.

This is when he heard something unexpected.

_"Hello to all freshmen of Superior Academy. I am the captain of this airline and also one of your instructors in the academy. My name is Tanaka Hiroki and I only teach sophomores in a class known as Tactical Battle. You will know the detail later during your orientation."_

Wait, what? The pilot is an instructor of Superior Academy? And this plane is only full of freshmen of that place? That's awesome!

At least he now knows how to get there. He surely did not want to get lost in a foreign island.

_"For now, it is advisable to get ready with your things any minutes by now. We will reach an airship and you will ride it from there to your destination. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

Well, that was weird. Why would they want to switch to an airship?

Hyeri calls out a nearby stewardess, "Miss, can you explain why we should switch to an airship?"

"It is because there are no fields for the plane to land. Almost everyone in the Miracle Island and islands related to superheroes use airships to travel around the place."

"Why can't you all just bring an airship for us?"

"Well, first of all, the academy's official airships can cover almost 1000 people. We only take maximum 100 people from each UN islands. Another reason is that we are making sure no one follow the students secretly."

Ah, so it's a security measure. Make sense.

Haruto mutters, "Kyu, did you ever gone into an airship before?"

"No, but Hyeri should have gone into one several time before. Her family is super rich, remember?"

She smirks, "Yeah right. It is always Soomi who gets all the credits. I barely had gone out of our island."

Kyu sighs, "Daddy's daughter, huh?"

Poor Soomi. Just because she is named as the new heir of Lee Enterprise, she can barely taste any freedom in her childhood. On the other hand, Hyeri has been ignored by her parents in favor of Soomi.

Kyu turns toward Haruto, "Did any of our friends on board as well?"

"I don't know. We could find out once we get on the airship."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Fellow students, we have finally reached the academy's official airship, Solitude. Pack your belongings and make sure none got left on this plane. You shall never use this mode of transportation again unless necessary."_

_"You will be given a room each."_

Sitting on the front row, the three are among the first that got out of the plane.

The view outside is so magnificent. They could actually see clouds hovering on top of them. The floating islands made for living have filters to forbid the cloud from covering them.

There are other planes lands around the place with people stepping on the floor.

"This is so incredible!" Hyeri got excited.

"Look, that's Kyu, Haruto and Hyeri!"

A group of three people joins them as a black short-haired Asian girl wave at them, "Kyu, I'm here!"

Hyeri points out the obvious, "Our Yumi is here."

His eyes move toward her, but linger past her toward a blonde man looking grumpy at him, "Wow, so the trouble maker, Shin is here?"

"What are you cooking at?" he snickers.

"Nothing. Just hoping someone won't become a superhero just to get laid."

"What the hell was that, Nine-Tailed Fox Demon?"

"Problem, Ten-Tailed Moon Demon?"

"Argh!" Shin storms away from there in frustration, leaving others confused.

One man in blue jacket speaks up, "I have been wondering why you two keep called each other as Naruto's Tailed Beasts."

"It's a long story, Andrew. Long story."

"How long?"

"The whole prologue."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a black room, pillars of different colors can be seen circling around a holographic globe. People are working near the globe with tables of their own. Those people seem to be touching invisible buttons that only flash when touched.

"Solitude-10 has starts to move."

"Solitude-03 has starts to move."

"Solitude-00 has starts to move."

"Solitude-EX has starts to move."

"All Solitude has been successfully launched."

An old bald man sitting at the center of the room chuckles, "I have been waiting for this day to happen."

Xxxxxxxxx

Kyu is in his room, looking at his phone, "No reception? I should have known that signal won't be around during journey."

Sighing in defeat, he quickly finds himself in a sitting position, "Waiting for Hyeri will take tons of time. What should I do for now?"

Thinking of something good, he takes out the mysterious belt, "I still did not figure out how to operate this thing."

Truth to be told, he has no idea how to even wear that thing. At first he thought there would be strap suddenly appears around his waist, but nothing happened.

The door is suddenly knocks. Kyu quickly throws it back into his bag and opens the door.

Hyeri is in front of the door, "It's going to start soon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They have been told that there is a special occasion for the freshmen at the hall inside the airship, so all of them have to join in or there would be a huge penalty.

The hall is actually having a feast, with a huge table filled with variety of foods and drinks. It looks like all types of food from each island can be seen there.

Andrew is happily eating a mountain of foods on his plate with his friends stare at him intently.

Hyeri mutters, "Can I ask how will he stuff all of those into his stomach?"

"The correct question will be how did he managed to stuff all of those into his body," Haruto responds, but then his attention is shifted, "Hey, plain sugar!"

Seconds later, Haruto is holding a plate full of plain sugar donut.

Hyeri shouts at him, "You are just the same!"

Yumi suddenly walks away, "Well, have fun with your food. Please excuse me."

Looking at her, Kyu turns toward Andrew, "Where is she going?"

"Don't you know? She is currently dating Shin."

"That douche? When did that even happened?"

"After the graduation back at school. It's all over the internet."

"Really? I can see why. I was out of the town for weeks."

Hyeri turns toward him, "Now that you mentioned it, where were you that time?"

"Out of the town."

"Specifically, where?"

"Ask your sister. She knows a lot about it."

"Why is it always about my sister?" she suddenly throws a tantrum, causing the three laughs.

Kyu's eyes linger around the place, looking at all the people present there. There sure are a lot of people wanting to be heroes. But the question is how many actually become one?

News about heroes saving the world is as much as news about military actually doing something that isn't war rape, but the amount of heroes are too little compared to the numbers of students enrolled in Superior Academy. Maybe they are just too good at hiding, or something else happens.

His eyes stop at one red-haired girl. While others are in group, she just stands at one corner, alone. This scenery feels so much intriguing.

Is it a good idea to try to talk to her? Isn't? She looks grumpy, that's for sure. Or maybe it's a sign of maturity. Judging by her face, she knows how serious it is on becoming a hero. He watched too much action movies to know that face.

But then a group of people appears on the stage nearby them. An elderly man stands up to the front, "I know this is too early, but this will be my welcome to you all, freshmen of Superior Academy of Heroes East Division."

Applause.

"Tonight will not just be a feast for you, but also a small test for you to test your capability in fight."

Okay, now that is worrying.

"Don't you worry. It is just a little test to determine your ranks in the academy. Those ranks will be important later during your study."

Andrew speaks to Kyu, "Is this going to be "test your popularity and become a popular people" again?"

Hyeri smirks in anger, "I wish it isn't. I have enough of being popular for years. It's not even on my effort."

"Yeah, it's your sister's, right?"

"Gotta hate that bitch sometimes."

The ceiling suddenly shifts into some kind of disco ball on the middle. All the tables are gone. A wall appears upward between the hall and the stage.

"The test will be simple. All of you are allowed to choose any type of heroes' equipment and become any of the heroes you want to, regardless genders. Those equipments can be your basis on what you want to become in the academy."

"You will then fight a horde of monsters' mooks in a battle royale. There are five different waves with a gap of five minutes each for every appearance. You don't need to win in this one, but you only need to survive. The longer you survived, the higher your rank is going to be. And those who are still standing during the fifth wave will receive a big prize after this. Just to tell you guys that there are only few people that have passed on the first time. So don't be greedy."

The hall turns white as a blue holographic screen appears in front of Kyu. It says "SELECT YOUR HERO" and shows tons of faces as if you are playing a fighting game.

Well, what should he choose? There's just too many heroes to choose from. Maybe if he narrows down his selection, it would be easy.

Kyu simply cannot choose among his favorite. He just respects all of them. Each and every one of them has their specialties.

First, he would hate to use brute strength in war-like fight. What if he got surrounded? But then range-type heroes aren't really a good idea. Speed-type is nearly useless for battle royale. Then medium-range will be great.

Still couldn't choose. Still too many.

Hmm…

_"There are still hopes for this world. Never give up on that."_

Hope…Wizard…

Thanks, buddy.

_FLAME, PLEASE! HI-HI-HI-HI-HI!_

A huge red circle appears on his left as it moves toward him. Next things he knows, he is wearing a suit.

**_KAMEN RIDER WIZARD (FLAME STYLE)  
KAMEN RIDER  
BALANCE  
MAGIC RING_**

Well, thanks for telling him something he already knows. Those blue words just appear in front of him out of nowhere.

"Oi, Kyu! Why did you become Wizard?" Haruto shouts at him, "Wizard has been what my family has become for years."

Hey, he is Wizard as well. And so are some other people there.

It seems there are a lot of people use the same powers, especially Decade and Gokaiger. He's pretty sure all of them doubt what's good for them. Those are situational balanced-type power, just like Wizard, except on larger scale.

Kyu turns toward Hyeri, "Wow, that somehow suits you."

**_KAMEN RIDER NADESHIKO  
KAMEN RIDER  
STRENGTH  
ASTRO SWITCH_**

"Thank you. I always wanted to be one."

"But Nadeshiko won't have much arsenal. Is it okay with you?"

"Just to determine rank, right?"

They turn to Andrew, "Nice choice of armor."

**_IRON MAN (ARMOR MK 40)  
MARVEL HEROES  
BALANCE  
IRON MAN ARMOR_**

He turns smug, "I know, right? You should always choose the best type of armor."

_FIGHT START!_

With just a loud alarm noise, the place is suddenly filled with appearing out of nowhere among them all.

_CONNECT, PLEASE!_

Kyu pulls out a silver sword and starts slashing through the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The people on the stage are looking at each and every one of the freshmen battling the mooks. Most of them did not survive through the second wave. By the time fourth wave appears, the number of the freshmen decreases rapidly, thinning the number into only ten people.

"Is it me, or freshmen today aren't being serious at all?"

"You cannot blame them on everything. There are too many superheroes graduated nowadays. People have become too comfortable with being one right now."

"If only they realize how serious our job is."

"Sir, freshmen in 10 and 03 were totally defeated minutes ago."

"That's unfortunate. Their timetable will be increased if a third ship failed as well."

"What about those who live nearby the academy?"

"Technically, they were trained by graduates, so it is their problem that they have fallen."

"What about our ten here? Did you see any potential on any of them?"

"I do see one from all of them. Their endurances are perfect as students. But can they pass this test?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Right from the start, panic has ensues and this causing everyone gone crazy in beating them all up in any way possible. Even with a knowledge inputted into their powers once chosen, they pretty much did not have any time to react.

And to top it all, the difficulties increase for each wave, so it is understandable why a lot have fall during the test.

Kyu keeps on slashing one mook till it's finally vanish from the sight. He looks to his right and sees Hyeri kicks one into oblivion.

Almost all of them nearly exhausted and one of them nearly fainted. Well, almost everyone. One woman did not show any sign of exhaustion.

**_KAMEN RIDER BEAST  
KAMEN RIDER  
BALANCE  
MAGIC RING_**

Beast, huh?

_FINAL WAVE!_

Owh, no time to think. Better think fast on how to…

What monsters are those?

Those monsters look like disfigured people on crack. Their bodies are a bit bulky and horns sprouting around their anatomies. It's like they are from experiments gone wrong.

Could it be…?

"GRAH!"

Hyeri just got knocked out and Andrew somehow crash landed on the floor. Both of them, no, almost all of them disappear from the sight.

What's left are him and the female Beast, surrounded by those creatures.

"That's it! No more play time!'

_WATER, PLEASE! SUI-SUI-SUI!_

**_KAMEN RIDER WIZARD (WATER STYLE)  
KAMEN RIDER  
MEDIUM  
MAGIC RING_**

Huge blue circle goes through him, turning him into Water Style and wears another ring.

_LIQUID, PLEASE!_

His whole body turns into liquid as the monsters pass through him.

_LAND, PLEASE! DO-DO-DO-DO-DON!_

**_KAMEN RIDER WIZARD (LAND STYLE)  
KAMEN RIDER  
STRENGTH  
MAGIC RING_**

Kyu turns yellow as he jumps straight into the monsters and smashes his sword toward them. He then grabs one and throws it to its friends.

During all of those fights, he has still time to take a sneak at the female Beast's situation. She handles herself pretty well there.

Somehow these monsters have become a pushover. Need to finish them quick!

_LAND, SHOOTING SLASH!_

Spinning around the spot, Kyu shoots out earth-covered silver bullets around the place, hitting them all.

It has finally over. All of the monsters have gone from their sight.

_BONUS ROUND!_

Wait, what? What the hell is a bonus round?

"GGROAH!"

A loud roar is suddenly heard. Kyu somehow found himself getting hit by something and lands nearby Beast.

Looking at the attacker, he is shocked to see it.

Just like the disfigured monsters before, this one also looks disgusting. It has a hand sprouting on its back with huge claws.

Wait, only one? What is this, a boss fight?

B-boss fight? He is totally not prepared by this!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the people on the stage, all of them are surprised by this revelation.

"What is a hi-medium level monster doing here? Where's the lo-medium level monster?!"

"Sir, the HQ just told us to add Number 119 into the test. 00 is also notified."

"Why are they doing this? Did they want no one pass this test?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back as Flame Style, him and the Beast is being pushed by the monster easily without any problem.

Landing on the floor, he tries so hard to get up.

_"What is hope? Hope is a feeling of relief whenever one is having a huge difficulty. But hope is nowhere to be seen anywhere in this world for now. People will die eventually. The world has already rejected them."_

"No…" Kyu mutters as he pushes himself upward, "I won't lose to you! I will prove to you that hope is still around!"

A small light blinks on his chest, but he has no time to bother that. What's important is to finish the fight.

Grabbing his sword, he pulls the thumb to open the hand and shakes it.

_FLAME, SLASH STRIKE!_

The sword engulfs in fire. Kyu runs straight toward the monster with a long shout and clashes the sword with its claw.

In the power struggle, he shakes hand some more.

_FLAME, SLASH STRIKE!_

_FLAME, SLASH STRIKE!_

Now the fire is burning even bigger than usual. It is so big that his whole is on fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir…that's…"

"D-Dragon? But it's impossible!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still shouting, he pulls his sword away, making the monster to stagger for a while and slash its stomach. Kyu then spins sideway midair and slashes the monster downward, cutting the extra hand into half.

He jumps sideway, giving Beast a chance.

_GO, BUFFA! BU-BU-BU-BU-BUFFA!_

**_KAMEN RIDER BEAST (BUFFA MANTLE)  
KAMEN RIDER  
STRENGTH  
MAGIC RING_**

Inserting her ring into her rapier, the slot spins and stops.

_FOUR BUFFA!_

A red circle appears with four red buffalos jumping out of it and crashes onto the monsters.

Kyu swipes his ring onto the belt.

_VERY NICE, KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!_

A red circle appears below him with his feet is on fire. He then does a front flip and jumps high before kicks the monster, destroying it.

_FINISH!_

The light is off with a loud applause is heard. He is back at the hall.

Hyeri runs toward him, grabbing his arm, "You are amazing! I didn't know you are this strong!"

Haruto sighs, "I guess you are a better Wizard than I am."

Kyu takes a look at the Beast to get to know her.

Owh, it's the lonely girl. She's as strong as her look.

The old man on the stage, "I guess we have winners for this year's freshmen! Not only did you finish the fifth wave, but also the bonus round, which can only be available once you finish off the fifth wave in 15 minutes. Not everyone knows about this secret level."

People behind him whispers, "He just made that up."

"Applause once more for all of you who have done a great job! For all of those who survived till the fifth wave, you will be given a special prize. And for the winners, bigger prize for you two!"

A man grabs Kyu and the girl's shoulders as he speaks up, "Tom Elton, Superior Academy's SuA News and also sophomore of SuA. Could you two spare some time for awhile? I would to have a short interview."

The three walk out of the hall as Tom turns excited, "You two are so awesome back then! Last year, no one survive the fifth wave. And the secret level fight…wow! Only one person ever unlocked the secret level and that happened two years ago. Can I please know your name?"

Snapped out of shock on how obnoxious Tom is, Kyu speaks up, "Qyoren Soz."

The girl suddenly stares at him sharply, scaring him. What's with this girl?

Tom ask her, "Err…miss? Your name."

"Kara."

K-Kara? It-It couldn't be! It's her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He did not manage to find her after that. All of his friends are all over him.

Sitting alone in his room, he keeps on thinking about her. That's not her, right? She's already dead, right?

Such thing gives him a headache.

Owh, what's that light anyway?

Kyu searches his body and takes out a white horseshoe.

What is…owh, this one came with that belt.

He takes out the belt and takes a look at it. The horseshoe looks like one side of the steering. Could it mean something?

Maybe next time. He feels really tired right now.

Tomorrow shall be the day of the new beginning.

**Finish! This is part of Affliate Future stories, the canon continuity of Affliate Zero.**

**First of all, Wizard isn't necessarily what Kyu will always be. Xcross will be his main power and he only uses Wizard during class. And so are other people. Some of the freshmen will have main and class powers due to still in-training so they have one term to decide what kind of hero they want to be.**

**If any of you wants to join in the fun, feel free to submit OCs. It's okay to have ten Fourze as long as their main powers are different.**

**Let me do two different stories for now.**


	2. Faulty System

System Down

That one huge airship, Solitude-EX lands on one part of a huge building of huge buildings. With the ladder is set on its place, students walk out of it, amazed with what they are looking at right now.

With such great scenery of woods, sky and human technology, one could possibly forget their true purpose of being there.

That's what happened to our hero right now.

"Did you slept? You look like you are in a trance," Hyeri speaks up, shaking him vigorously.

Kyu wakes up from his sleep, startled, "Huh? What? No, I'm just…well…slept."

"That's what I just said."

"R…really? I did not realize that one."

His head turns to his left and coincidentally sees Kara walking out of the airship alone. He wanted to call her out, but two girls run past him and group hug her.

The blonde one speaks up first, "OMG, I thought you are going to miss the first day of the academy. You were not here when your letter arrive."

"It's okay, Hara. Papa sent me the letter to my holofon before."

The redhead one smirks, "I told you it's gonna be alright. Her father surely would not let his favorite daughter missed her first time in the academy. Glory is everything right?"

Kyu knows that girl. Is that…Nikki? Nikoletta Rosetta?

Hara takes out what future people called holofon, a holographic phone installed into your wrist with only you have the authorization of using your holofon, and presses several buttons on it, showing a huge screen.

"Talks about glory, what am I seeing right now?"

The screen shows the fight happened last night between Wizard and Beast against the bonus level monster. It then skips toward Kara de-transforms back to herself.

Hara seems excited, "What is this? Your name is already around the academy today. Only few people actually reach the bonus stage today and only you two managed to defeat that thing."

The redhead shocks, "Two?"

"Yeah. You didn't know? The second one is also in the same airship as her. He is kinda cute, though."

She then watches the clip, showing Wizard reverts back to Kyu. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Nikki, is that you?"

Kyu taps her right shoulder from behind, making her turning back, "K…Kyu? You're here?"

Hara grabs her shoulders, "You know him!?"

"Well…"

Kyu sighs, "It has been a long time since we've met, and this is how we greet?"

Nikki is still silenced, "Why…are you here?"

"I have tons of reason to join this academy. What about you? Is it because of that?" he winks at her.

She turns fully red, "I…I did not!"

"Nikki, what is he talking about!? Who is he to you!?"

"He…He's just…"

"We're friends," Kyu speaks up, "I'm Kyoren Soz."

Hara is completely in shock, unable to speak any further. Her stance pauses like a statue, stood in one place only without even a movement.

Nikki laughs awkwardly, "This is Hara Jung. And here is Kara Roland."

Kyu smiles at Kara. Maybe she isn't the one he thinks she is. That's nearly impossible.

Kara looks away from him, not wanting to see his face. He is taken aback by this.

Nikki tries to move Hara back by shaking her, "Hey, are you sleeping? How could you be frozen in one place?"

Hyeri appears beside him, "Kyu, are you flirting with these girls?"

"No, I'm just meeting back my old friend. Meet Nikki, that one girl I used to talk about."

"Which girl? There're too many women in your life I just forgot which one."

Nikki turns red, "You…you have a harem of your own?"

"What? No!" Kyu steps away from her, "How could you misinterpret her words like that?"

"You jerk! Womanizer!" she screams at him, pulling Hara away from there. Kara just coldly follows her from behind.

Kyu and Hyeri silenced.

She turns toward him, "I was just playfully saying that about you. Is that a jealousy of love everyone talked about?"

"Yeah, she's still into me apparently."

"Even after two years?"

"You remember?"

"Why not? It's not like you always passionately talks about girls you knew in your life. Usually I'm the one who did the talking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the huge main hall, as told by their seniors who are supposed to help them in their orientation through the place, he feels scared already. There are too many eyes looking at him and he swear he can hear them whispering about him.

Well, those aren't actually whispering…

"Look, that's the boy who defeated the secret boss."

"I heard that the boss isn't supposed to be that hard. They purposely put those in the test for some reason."

"Wait, those two can handle that monster? Are they even human?"

"Prodigy, maybe?"

The students lined up in that hall following their year of studying in there. In front of them is a huge stage with possibly instructors lined up vertically while standing toward them. A podium is near the bank of the stage and an old man is standing there.

"In this fine day, I, Shephard Allen, the principal of Superior Academy of Heroes East Division, gladly welcoming all of you, including the new students for this semester into the place where heroes are born and trained. I know it is very strange for me to ask you all to gather in an assembly when all of you are no longer children to be told what to do. But I have a huge announcement to make."

"In six months, the yearly annual of Heroes Test will be officially started and it will be held in Central Division as its host for this year. The selection process for the participants will be done secretly by the instructors on the students and 10 participants from second semester and third semester each will be chosen later."

Kyu leans toward Nikki, "What's a Heroes Test?"

"You didn't know? Heroes Test is an annual competition between all five branches of Superior Academy where the contents are always different. Last year they had to locate and fight ten giant monsters in West Division. The winner will be awarded a special camp from the current heroes. It's an honor to get to study under them all. This contest is pretty famous, you know? They have TV cable for such. Don't you ever watch it?"

"How can I? I am living with those who hate heroes. We only know about them from certain newspapers and websites."

Nikki feels bad somehow, "Ouh, never thought of that one."

"That is so inconsiderate of you. I thought we are best friends?"

"We are not best friends! Not after that night!"

Both Hyeri and Hara got their interests attracted by her words.

Hyeri playfully grabs Kyu's shoulders, "Kyu, what night?"

Hara hugs her from the back, "So this is who you really are? You actually did something outrageous before?"

Kara smirks, staring sharply toward Kyu. Her eyes are still cold.

The principal is still speaking, "Now, there will be some changes made this year. From now onward, five people of the first part students are able to participate in the Heroes Test. Those five will be selected just like the rest but with stricter conditions. The conditions will only be known by the instructors and it's up to them to tell all of you or not. So, good luck and let's make Eastern Division the number one branch in this world."

Applause by all of the students.

"All of you are now dismissed. The first part students will have their orientation in this hall after this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

With the hall is nearly empty, what's left are first part students and their facilitators in black.

After hearing hours worth of how lucky they are in there by an instructor and how they are supposed to be one of the best warriors like the late Affliate Zero, it is time for one segment called Exercise in Group. Forming a group of ten, their first activity is ice breaking.

There's only one problem; why are they in a wood?

One male facilitator waves at them all, "So, for this ice breaking session, all of the students will be separated in the wood."

Haruto raises his hand, "Why are we here, exactly?"

"That will be told after this. First, let's start by introducing ourselves to all of you here. Who knows, maybe you all will be placed in the same group after this?"

"My name is Jamil Kraze and as a warrior, I am Signeo Black."

One female raises her hand, "Are you with The Prodigal Signeo Red?"

Jamil nods, "Yes, he is with me. We and two others are Patrol Sentai Signeoranger. If you want to, you can join us."

The woman suddenly turns into a fangirl mode.

Kyu looks at his teammates. Somehow Hyeri and Haruto join him in that group, and so are Nikki and her two friends. Well, this is going to be 'fun'.

Jamil speaks once more, "Start from that fangirl, tell us your full name, where are you from, your family members and what is your warrior designation."

Hara mutters, "But we don't have any designation yet."

"But you guys already undergo the pre-test before right? The one in the airship and battle hall yesterday. If you feel like you can't use the same suit again, it's okay. You can change anytime but you still need to tell us what you used before."

The short-haired blonde female who just turned off her fangirl mode but retain her hyperactive stands up, saluting, "Hi, Rin Kagamine is here! I'm from Kemari and yesterday I used Gokai Yellow's power but now I think I used Oh Yellow a bit too much. I have a twin brother with me here."

An Indian man stands right after Rin sits down, "My name is Shangker Raval from Kay Island. I used Godkiller Armor before. I live with my family."

"I am Kiryu Daigo but everyone calls me King. I have been travelling around the world a lot and I used to have a dad. I am Kyoryu Red."

One man smirks right after him, "King, huh? What an arrogant name."

King just laughs back, showing how he did not feels offended even one bit, "What's your name?"

"Akuma is enough. I am from here, East Rook, and I am Kamen Rider Cyclone. I will be the only one who will prevail."

Shangker speaks, "Look who's the arrogant one?"

Hara stands up cheerfully, "It's my turn then! I'm Jung Hara and I am R4. Living here, I have two sisters and I am the middle child."

Nikki smiles naturally at them, "Nikki Han from here, only child and yesterday I am Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Ah, Wizard? I wonder if this is even coincidental?" Kyu teases her, "It's like fate is playing around with us."

"Ya, are you saying that we are soul mates!?"

"I did not even say such thing. Your way of thinking is so weird."

Jamil interrupts the two, "Hey, it looks like you two are about to eat each other. Calm down, you two. You, introduce yourself."

He points toward Kara, "Kara Roland, East Rook. Kamen Rider Beast. Two brothers and three sisters."

Kyu sighs. He wonders why there are still hopes coming out of her.

"Haruto Sohma, Segambut Island. I live with my parent and I am Kamen Rider Wizard."

Nikki turns toward Kyu, "Ha, I guess we are not the only one who had COINCIDENTAL!"

"Of course he isn't one. He is Sohma. Haruto is in the next line of Wizard succession. But what about us who isn't tied with any family affair?"

"Why did you keep saying that we are lovers!?"

"I did not say that."

"Say what?"

Hyeri knocks their heads, "You two cut it off! This thing is getting old."

She then stands up, "I'm Hyeri Park from Segambut. I have a twin sister and I am Nadeshiko."

Nikki speaks up suddenly, "Let us hear what's this mighty man has to say about himself."

Kyu smirks, "You really love to talk to me. Did you really love me that much?"

"Why you!"

Kara presses the back of her neck, letting her fall on the floor, "Continue."

"I am Kyoren Soz but I was called Kyu for some reason. I live with ten sisters. I am also from Segambut and I am Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Wow, three Wizards in one group? Shit actually turns real," Jamil seems impressed, "Wizard is one of the powers that are too difficult to master its principle and only few certain people can master the basic of its system naturally."

He then takes out a compass and gives it to Kara, "Now, here is what you are gonna do. All of you will have to find your way out of this forest. Few lower level monsters were already released around here so you will have to fight them on your way out. I will stay on guard, watching over you from distance. Good luck!"

He disappears into the forest, away from their sight, leaving them with just a compass.

Kyu turns toward Nikki, "Is it even illegal to have monsters around the school compound?"

"It is."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After standing in one place for a really long time, not knowing what to do, they finally move, finding their way out with Kara leading the group.

Following from behind, Kyu and Nikki are somehow speaking to each other.

Seeing them, Hara slowly moves toward Hyeri and Haruto, "Can you please tell me about that friend of yours? It seems so suspicious how they keep on fighting with each other yet still able to laugh like that."

Haruto turns at the two and back to her, "I think he's just being playful. Back at home, he will create chaos with all ten of his sisters and still able to laugh with them seconds later. That's who he really is."

Hyeri joins in, "He did that with my sister too, of course since he is in love with her."

"He already has a girlfriend."

"Nah, she didn't really care much about him other than just a friend. And considering how he is hated by corporate due to his real family is known to have conflicted issues with the government."

"Real family? Is he adopted?"

"The home he lives in right now is an orphanage and all of his sisters plus him are war orphans. He never speaks about them, but my dad, a pro-UN corporate keep on calling him bastard human. That's one of the thing they never date even if they are friends for years."

"That bad?" Hara feels sorry, "I have never been to UN-ruled islands, so I have no idea how your lives are. I am so sorry. I've assumed that people are just live peacefully."

Kara mutters, "Peace does not come like a wind. It appears as long as two opposite sides acknowledge each other. It is what a world really is."

"People can't just do that for real," Shangker speaks up, "They always have something else inside their mind."

Rin mutters, "My dad told me that peace is just an ideal of what people want and it is impossible to achieve that."

Kara responds, "Ideals are just ideals. Chaotic could have been peace and vice versa. Definition differs people. This is what makes us fall apart."

"Humans; this is what so interesting about them," Akuma smiles wide, creeping all who joins the conversation.

Kara looks at Kyu for a while before leading the group once more.

Kyu is seen speaking to Nikki, "Just why are you really here? You told me before that you hate war so much."

"I do, but what happened before just stuck in my head forever. I don't think I can live like before without thinking of that. I can do something before, but I just fail to do so."

"Hey, don't make yourself lower than who you really are. None of us are prepare of what appears that night. Those also scar me. For once I felt like I should just stay far away."

"Then why are you here?"

"It's because of her. Everything I did is for her. I don't want to stop before getting what I want for her. She is far more important for me than my own perception toward life. It's what drives me over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamil is seen inside a dark room with some other people, known by the new students as their facilitators.

"So far they are getting to know each other. I am still wondering how they are going to react when those monsters attack."

"What's important is for them to work with strangers, like how heroes before them work. Not everyone get to graduate properly and get to fight those monsters out there."

"They have no idea how their life is going to be in here. They will never be any cookies or rainbows here."

"Then release those creatures! We shall see how newbies work together like shit!"

"Your words are really terrible."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon, monsters in mask and suits and mummy-like monsters raiding the place, encountering a fight with each group.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so is Kara's group.

Akuma smirks, "They call out Dopants and Yummys only? How soft."

"Never underestimate your enemy," Kara coldly states, "They could turn out to be way dangerous than you."

Daigo shouts out loud, "Well, hear our roar!"

"**Gokai Change!" **_GOOOOKAIGER!_

"**Brave In!" **_GABURINCHO: GABUTYRA! _**"Fire!"**

_CYCLONE! _**"Henshin." **_CYCLONE!_

"**Chakusou!"**

_3…2…1! _**"Henshin!"**

_DRIVER ON! _**"Henshin!" **_L-I-O-N! LION!_

_DRIVER ON, PLEASE! _**"Henshin!" **_FLAME, PLEASE! HI-HI-HI-HI-HI!_

And so the fight begins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The facilitators' reactions on the way the new students work together are mixed. They hate to see their juniors fail in working together, but it is kinda fun in seeing so many epic fail happen in the forest.

But then they all turn horrified.

"Level 3 monsters? In such numbers? Whose idea is this?"

"Hey, who put them into the list? Masquerade Dopants and Waste Yummys are the only type of monsters that are allowed to be in the work!"

One man steps forward, "We should save them all! This is a system malfunction, our responsibilities!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the other side of the world, a man and a woman are laughing, looking at a screen showing the event in the forest.

The woman turns toward him, "Dear, how did you manage to sneak those monsters into the list?"

"Easy. Those students are still amateurs compare to us. Their security will never be so tight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With 100+ teams start their journey, only few left in the team, saved by their seniors.

Back in the room, one girl shouts, "Jamil, where's our team?"

"Still not in the radar. It's like they somehow got past our system."

"This is bad! They shouldn't be able to venture so far into the system. Who knows what will happen to them!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kara's team exhaustedly walking in the forest, with Kyu carries Rin on his arms in a bridal way. She has fainted after a fight with four bird-like monsters.

As they finally stops, Daigo punches a tree as loud as he can, "Why those monsters are seem so hard to fight? Are level 1 monsters this hard to fight?"

Hara mutters, "I know some of the monsters we fought earlier. There are Pyxis Zodiart and Inga Horror. They are level 3 monsters."

"Level 3? How did they get in here? Did they somehow let loose along with the supposed level 1 monsters during the release?"

Nikki looks at Kyu, who is still have an awakened Rin on his lap. His face seems blank without any movement from his eyes. Hyeri sees it as well.

"What are you thinking of?" she asks him, "Is anything worries you?"

Kyu looks at his teammates, "Hey, did you remember how we got here in the first place? I only remember the time we get together as a group back at the hall."

Shangker gives a thought, "Yeah, how do we got here? I don't remember entering a wood before, or even walking through the trees."

Akuma suddenly laughs out loud, "Didn't you see this already? Am I the only one who sees this through?"

Hyeri stands up toward him, "If you know something, tell us!"

"We are in a simulation right now."

"A simulation?" Haruto wonders, "You mean, this is all fake?"

Kara responds, "It's impossible. Simulation or not, pain is still true. But maybe someone breached the system and give us all the trouble we had."

"Then, how do we get out of here?"

"By shutting down the main program that linked the simulation throughout the academy, someone pull us out or we finish the objective given."

Kyu stands up, "Let finish our mission then."

"Are you crazy?" Nikki shouts at him, "We are all going to hurt ourselves if we keep on going! It's way too risky for us to move like this!"

"His right," Kara agrees, "If we stay here, those monsters will get us soon. But if we keep on moving, we will be able to at least run away from them."

"But do we know the way out?"

Kyu wears a ring on his left finger, "Let's mark something on these trees, shall we?"

Nikki's eyes widen, "Did you really…?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_FLAME, SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!_

Three Wizards shoot flame all around them, burning the trees, creating a huge forest fire.

A red with yellow line armor, Iron Man Godkiller flies on the sky, looking at how huge the forest is. He then sees a light at the south.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin is still hurts, so Kyu is still helping her to walk through the dead forest.

Hyeri shouts at Shangker, "Are you sure that's the way out?"

"That's the only way that has an obvious light. It should be-"

A fireball hits him as he lands straight toward the land.

Kyu and Kara look around but then got hit by the same balls from their back.

Albino Leo Imagin is walking toward them.

Nikki quickly shouts at them all, "Let's keep going! He is a level 4 monster!"

The group goes on to run, but the lion is far too fast for their exhausted bodies. He easily runs past them and smash them to the ground.

_BIND, PLEASE!_

Haruto summons chains from red circles as he keeps doing so till Albino Leo is now covered in chains. But then the chain breaks, releasing the beast.

_ROCKET, ON!_

Hyeri flies high to the sky and then flies down with her right foot forward, **"Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!"**

But Albino Leo grabs her foot and throws her away. He then moves forward and pushes Haruto with a huge force.

Hara and Kara run toward him and smash him with their javelin and rapier but he easily shrugs them off.

A beam shoots him, forcing him to stop as Shangker moves forward, armed with his hand beam. Rin wakes up and binds his left hand with her wire. Daigo then arrives with his gauntlet, but the lion pulls the wire along with Rin and hit both men.

_CONNECT, PLEASE!_

Both Kyu and Nikki pull out a silver sword out of red rings and charge toward it, smashing the lion downward. But the lion manages to hold them down with a clash.

_LAND, PLEASE! DO-DO-DO-DO-DO-DON!_

Turning into Land Style, they keep pushing downward, making the lion stagger.

Albino Leo Imagin roars out loud, pushing them away from him.

Dark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This pain sensation…it feels so familiar. It's like that time. Yeah, just like that time. His body feels heavy and his fingers are all numb.

Opening his eyes, he can feel a weight on his chest.

Nikki?

Haha, funny. No matter how much you have a bad blood with others, you will always end up together.

"Kyu…no…it hurts…so much…"

Okay, she is totally dreaming something inappropriate right now. Or is she living up that memory?

BANG!

A force pulling his collar, waking up Nikki in the process. Hara is the one who grabs his collar, "That's it! Either you tell me what is your deal with Nikki or me and Kara will force you to!"

"I am not involving myself in this," Kara mutters on the door.

"Tell me, did you and Nikki fuck!?"

Nikki stands up straight, "What!? Are you crazy? We are NOT in that kind of relationship!"

Kyu laughs out loud suddenly like a mad man, "It's just no use. No matter how much we explain, they will never grasp the reality of the past."

"So you DID fuck!"

"Kyu, don't make things goes worse!"

Hyeri and Haruto are already standing nearby Kara.

"They already had their fun without us."

"Seems so."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jamil and some other people are watching a clip when the system goes wrong.

"No matter how much we looking at, we have no idea how or when did it got hack. It's like the one who did this is a professional."

"But why? Why on the new students?"

"Not sure. It could be some kind of warning. Or maybe those people just playing around."

"That would be the worst! I know the simulation will always stop whenever a life threatening event, but that thing always hurt people a bit too much."

"Now that I think about it, before we have detected a level 4 monster near the exit, but when we reached the location, the signal has been disappeared."

"Really? Is there any trace of defeat?"

Jamil mutters, "Well, the forest have been really burned up before, but since they have like one Gokai Yellow, one Iron Man and three Wizards on their team, I can say they are searching for exit as quick as possible."

"But there's no way a level 4 monster can just burnt up inside a forest fire."

Jamil suddenly stops checking the footage. He remembers something else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two figures, both red and black respectively with red and blue shoulders, appear at the burnt side of the forest and found Kyu and others lying on the ground, holding/wearing tight their transformation trinket.

The red ranger turns toward the black one, "Jamil, go check on your children. I'll search for the level 4 monster."

"On it!"

Jamil runs toward them on check on them all. He then turns to look at Kyu.

At this point, he sees something else.

The belt on his waist has no hand scanner on it, but a steering-like object on it. That's no Wizardriver.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was that belt he seen?

"The room is damaged? What do you mean?"

"There's a huge hole on the roof. Some kind of powerful force has break into it. It is impossible to break the room from the inside, so it could be someone broke it from outside."

"But who?"

"No idea. The Corps are looking into it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu is lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. He has been silenced for hours ever since he woke up.

Inside his head, he has tons of questions waiting to be answered. His brain is already filled with such, making him unable to even thinking about sleeping.

All of those questions lead to one particular event.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earlier in the forest, all of them keep on getting beaten by the Albino Leo Imagin.

They then decide to corner him around in circle.

_FINAL WAVE!_

_FLAME, SHOOTING STRIKE! HI-HI-HI!_

_LAND, SHOOTING STRIKE! DO-DO-DO!_

_WATER, SHOOTING STRIKE! SUI-SUI-SUI!_

_SIX!_

_LIMIT BREAK!_

_WHALE IMPACT!_

Beams of attacks rushing toward their targets, hitting the spot. But then the lion roars out loud, smashing the attacks back at their owner.

Each and every one of them reverts back to their civilian forms, withering in pain on the ground.

Albino Leo Imagin just stands there, satisfied with his work of art.

But then Kyu slowly back on his feet, "Sorry, but I won't be defeated so easily."

Seeing this, Kara subconsciously stands up and grabs his arm, "Are you crazy? We don't need to do this! No matter how bad the simulation goes, the principal has made it so no one will be hurt to death in this room! We could just lay low and wait for the backup to arrive!"

"I know that."

Kara freezes. Her grip is getting looser, "You…knew?"

"It's a simulation. There's no way in hell it's going to be a suicide in here. But if I ever back down now, how can I make up for my promise for my dear sister?"

A red light shines from his right pocket on his trouser, prompting him to pull his hand from her and grabs something from it.

Kyu pullx out a red ½ steering from the mysterious belt he keeps, "Could it be…?"

Without even thinking, he shoves his hand toward the sky.

CRASH!

The belt somehow flies into his hand from above, leaving a hole on the ceiling.

The belt is now black in color, with some gold trimming on the side. Only the squared steering remains in grey.

Kyu smirks, "I guess is Kararia still waiting for me."

He wears the belt on his waist. He then pulls the right handle once, making the steering spins 360 degree.

_X, OPEN!_

"**Zero Henshin!"**

He then grabs the same handle and pulls it off from its place.

_X, OKAY!_

X-light grey light appears through the side of his body and spins fast and disappears, leaving grey and black armor on his body.

It resembles an elite soldier's suit, but with more futuristic looking on him. The helmet has a straight black visor, which glows two tiny dots in red. A black handle appears at the place of the pulled grey handle.

"**The New Hero of the Universe, Evoler Warrior Xcross!"**

Kara steps back in shock. What is she looking at right now?

"Evoler Warrior…Xcross?"

Meanwhile, the hole seems to have some kind of flicker on it. And so is Albino Leo Imagin.

The lion roars as the two clashes their fist. Xcross decides to sweep kick him and smashes him with his elbow. But then the lion pushes him upward and proceeds to claw him before flickering once more.

A small blade appears on Kyu's right hand as he proceeds to slash and cut him, but then he grabs the sword and throws him away, putting him on the ground.

"Damn it, he is still this strong."

Rolling away from the lion and sitting up, he pulls out the right handle and inserts the red one.

_WIZARD, OKAY!_

The helmet and the armor shift their look and position, now resembling a red dragon with a dragon helmet. The blade splits into three, turning into a claw.

This is Xcross Wizard Embody, a form as powerful as Wizard.

"This shall be my greatest hope!"

Charging toward the fight, he claws the lion relentlessly, ignoring any pain of a counterattack given by the lion. Kyu jumps backward, charging a flame and throws it toward Albino Leo, burning it. Yet, that thing is still moving forward.

_HYPER, GO!_

BANG!

Kara, wearing Beast's suit once more, throws beams out of an orange gun, hitting the lion one by one before reverting back and collapsing on the ground.

_X, OKAY!_

Back as Xcross, Kyu jumps above the injured lion and slashes him on the head. He then throws two spin kicks and stabs the blade right onto the throat.

Xcross grabs the left handle and flips it backward, putting it back to its place.

_X, LOST!_

The blade shines bright as Kyu shoves his right hand forward, throwing the blade with a chain on the back right onto the throat. He then pulls back the chain, pulling the lion with it. Nearing him, Kyu gives a side kick right onto the face, destroying him into particles with a hint of head loss.

Reverting back to his civilian form, he collapses on the ground.

And then Jamil and his friend arrive into the scene.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on space, a box is seen drifting on the vacuum. A quarter of it shines in black suddenly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu is still deep in his thought. Is that the power of Xcross? How strong can he really be with that. What about the academy-issued Wizardriver he is holding to now?

CLICK!

Turning to his right, he startles. Kara is holding the same orange gun point blank.

**End with a cliffhanger. **

**At first it seems Hyeri or Soomi would have been paired up with Kyu. But what's this? A girl named Nikki seems closer to him. And he also has a moment with Kara without any explanation.**

**There are still times to submit your characters into this story. They can either be new students, seniors, lectures or enemies. The name can be from any source, just like the character MIrajane from Fairy Tail. Yes, she is still a demon.**

**They can also have (temp or not) powers from any source given: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Tomica Hero, Makai Knight and Marvel Heroes. I don't think Ultraman fits the story and DC Heroes have too many weaknesses, so those two will have to be discussed first. And if you want to have their powers to be the exact from the one you stole from any anime, I can create an OC suit for them with such.**

**I am also doing another story of Affliate Future, but with different story happen at the same time and era but different places.**

**In the mean time, I hope you have fun with this because there are a lot more to come.**

**P/S: This story may look like Academy Kamen Rider, but this story actually has (I'm sorry) a more realistic approach on the society, the OC power creation, the story of ultimate forms and such. More detail will be given on how the academy actually works and some other arc. Let's just say it is way different to be compared to that one story that inspires this story.**


	3. Bloody Rivalry

Bloody Rivalry

CLICK!

"What…are you doing?"

In front of him, Kara is holding a huge blue gun, pointing it straight toward his face.

Slowly, she mutters, "I have been waiting for this day, when I finally get to blast your fucking face out of yourself."

"Wh-What do I have that you hate so much?"

"Leaving me dead."

"Wha?"

Tons of questions appear inside his head right now. Whatever she is talking about, it probably won't be a simple misunderstanding. That would mean they have met each other before.

But when?

In his life, there are just too many things he would like to forgot. But all those things will just haunt his life whenever he tries to erase those from his memories.

_CONNECT, PLEASE!_

Quickly, he takes out his sword out of the hyperspace and points toward her neck, "I would not want to die before finding her."

Her hand shakes, "Her?"

"My sister."

Putting down her gun, she walks away from there, leaving him mutters, "How did she ever enter this place? Did I forget to lock the door?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And just that, one week of orientation is over. Nothing much happens before that. Kara isn't speaking to him, or any other human for that matter. And the rest is just about what kind of classes will you be in for the first part of your study.

There's a class about teamwork, where it seems you have to build a lot of cooperation between each other. And there's also about knowing your enemies, knowing your abilities and some other stuff related to fighting monsters.

The next day will be the first day he starts officially as a student in Superior Academy. That means there won't be much fun anymore.

Being a hero is not like what other people would believe. Just because you have powers doesn't mean you are the law itself. You can't just use it like you wanted to.

And those monsters aren't jokes either. Some of them toy with people, and some actually kill people. Most of the death rates are thanks to those monsters.

Xxxxx

On that day, they decided to check on their gears and arsenals.

Being the first part students, they will be permitted to use any existed hero system for their classes and may change their system as much as they want to. But when they become the second part students, then they will have to choose their permanent system and if they want to, create their own system based on anything.

So they have like 6 months to play around for now.

Kyu and his friends are inside his room right.

Isn't the place is a big small for their group of five people?

Did you know that whoever got their name into the Top 5 Hero for each of their parts will be given one huge room each? Meaning 15 people have their own room to play with.

It's not just any room. There's high-class air conditioner, a room to customize your own system, your very own wireless internet connection and a golden bathroom, complete with a hot spring for his own use.

Isn't that awesome?

Kyu is currently number 2, right under Kara and just to say that he is kinda feeling bad to get such thing.

Living with 10 girls in a small orphanage before, he already used to living in a small room, especially when his room is a store room originally.

Such luxurious life is too much for him.

Haruto mutters, looking at his rider system's information on his tablet, "That's weird. Where are Dragon Rings and Infinity Ring? Isn't Wizard supposed to have that in his arsenal?"

Yumi chuckles, "Silly Haruto, missed out the explanation again? They told us before that any power-up modes are inaccessible because it will be unfair for other people who don't have one. They also said that power-up modes will give any rookies a lot of strain in their body."

Andrew speaks up, "Just like any other hero, you will need to prove yourself worthy to actually hold such power."

Hyeri walks out of the bathroom, wiping her hair with a towel, "Wah, that hot spring feels really good! I think I should come into this room very often."

"Why don't you try getting your own spot in the rank?" Kyu feels annoyed by the fact that Hyeri might even tell the truth from any of her words.

Hyeri is confused, "You can still do that? How?"

Yumi responds, "By getting good grades in studies or winning any competition. We all have points each determining what kind of number are we in the rank. The more points you have, the higher the rank is for you. You can also get some point by the number of enemies you fought and certain levels of the enemies. Defeating other students legally will also give you points. More points if you defeat those study in the higher parts and less points if your opponent's part is lower than you. You can also get more point when defeating those in the Top 5."

She glares at Kyu, "Good to know."

"But Saturday and Sunday is illegal for any form of fighting."

"Damn it!"

Kyu just laughs. At least Hyeri will be so determined to get a hot spring of her own during her study in here. She signed up for this school just because she hate to live near her family's pro-government lifestyle and to see how most people will compare her and Soomi. This will be a good start for her.

Haruto sighs, "So I only have style rings and supporting rings? I guess I have to start from scratch then…"

It is true that there isn't much in Wizard's arsenal right now. The numbers of rings available to be used aren't that many without power-up rings or PlaMonster rings. From what he knows, although Wizard's rider system has been customized so people can use it without the need of mana from Phantom, PlaMonster rings still need some mana to be alive, which means you have to have some mana to use it. Not to mention, for any other small pets to be used, you need to get them from vending machines all around the campus.

"You think that's bad? I don't even know that any other Iron Man suits that aren't Godkiller don't have any AI to tell me any information on that suit or any situation I am in at the time," Andrew whines.

Yumi uses her brain once more, "The AI PEPPER is the only AI they could retrieve after the huge fight years ago. JARVIS has already gone rogue and Tony Stark wasn't actually care to create another one. You still have those interface inside your helmet."

"I don't read computers."

Without them noticing, Kyu takes a look at his bed. His Xcross' belt is hidden there.

He still did not tell them anything about Xcross. He would like to learn more about Xcross' system so he decided to let it be for a while till the Hero System 101 class begins tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is now the next day. Kyu has already taken a bath and now he is wearing his student uniform, a cyan jacket with blue trousers.

He then turns toward both of his buckles on his bed.

Since he now has a usable trinket to use, it is a proper thing for a student to stick with his system for the rest of his studies. But since he is a first part student, he is given a chance to use some other system before his real trinket. But then he would probably have no time to learn on the Xcross' capabilities. But he would not want people to learn about his system.

Guess he better hides the Xcross system within his bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coincidentally, the first class is called Hero System 101, where you could everything you need to know about your Hero System. And what he hoped to learn in this class is a way to learn about your system without a need to fight.

"The first thing you need to know if that system of yours even compatible with you. One way to identify such is by repeatedly using it and sees if there is any side effect. Most basic system won't be having many effects, meaning they are usable by all. Those basic systems are what are inside of your choices of starter system. But in making a new system for you all to stick with it for your studies, you should know that any side effects that subsequently reject you out of it means those systems are not for you to use it that way."

Side effects? Well, it's just his first time using it, so he won't know if it's okay for him to become Xcross.

"The second method is to have someone to do a check up on you when you use your system. It can be said that during the transformation, there are some bits of data in it that you can analyze. We will learn this matter more on this class as we will teach you on what you need to know on creating a new system."

"First off, most of you would have your own favored system to use on, so is there any question?"

Nikki raises her hand, "I would to know how Beast Driver, Wizard Driver and Mage Driver work since they need to have Phantoms in order to use magic."

"What's your name, student?"

"Nikoletta Rosetta, ma'am. It's Nikki."

"Well, miss Nikki, it is true that those system uses Phantoms to be usable, so we in this academy had the belts fused with a bit of Phantoms' DNA so that all of you can use it without any concern of becoming one. But they still feed off some of your despair so if any of you have some kind of trauma, you may be stronger using those systems."

Nikki asks once more, "Why didn't we get all of the arsenals available? I'm pretty sure Wizard doesn't only have five rings aside four forms to be used."

"We have limited the use of arsenals for any systems that have tons of arsenals in their sleeves. Most of you have probably answered some questions during the application. Those questions determined what kind of five arsenals you will get for certain systems. If you want to have some more, there will be small contests held and you can get more, or reach certain point in your examination result to get prizes, or just create them yourselves."

Haruto seems sad, "This is going to be pretty hard. Magic stones are not those you can find in the store."

"Actually there are."

"What?"

"Nowadays magic stones are pretty common in this world, so you can get one on the store in this academy. Be sure to know that you won't get something too strong that would mirror the power of Beast Hyper, Wizard Infinity or even White Wizard."

Haruto seems to be happy about this, "Now I can be my own Wizard that easy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the noon, they have this class called Fighting Styles 101, where they learn how to fight like a real hero.

"Be prepared because in this class you will have to fight a lot among yourselves, so you might ended up hurting yourselves in the process. Everybody here will be watching and I will be the judge, so there are certain rules you will have to know in here."

"First, the fight only permitted in order to test your and others strength. There shall be no non-coincidental injuries or killing in this. Second, there shall be no video streaming of any fight without my permission. Third, the only way for you to lose is to either out of bound, forced to undo transformation or coincidental injuries. Failed to follow the rule will result you to be banned from joining any of this class' activities for a week and you shall not fight outside of the class at all."

Basically, all you need to do in fight class is, well, fight. This would one heck of a class.

"Ah, before we go on, I will tell you that all of you first part students will receive a blank suit each to use it on creating your own system. You can test the capabilities those systems you've created in this class or any other time with an instructor's permission."

"Now, let's start with a demonstration from two of your second part seniors."

Two men enter the class as the instructor turns toward them, "I hope you two did not feel bad, leaving your class like that."

The man in white jacket speaks up, "It's okay, teach. That Strategy class is always so boring."

The instructor turns back toward the students, "These are your seniors; Ryu Yoshikawa and Aegyl Joule. They are one of the best of their part."

One girl shouts out loud among the crowd, "Eh, aren't they the infamous Signeo Red and Kamen Rider Sora?"

"EH?"

Ryu just smiles at the swooning fangirls as Aegyl politely speaks up, "I guess we can no longer hides about that one anymore, can't we?"

Ryu chuckles, "It is much easier when we were the first part. We can just hide ourselves without people looking for our face before."

"Yeah, we only get fans when it is at the end of the part."

The instructor smirks, "So, how about a show of your skills. Maybe just a little?"

"That's why we're here, right Yoshikawa?"

"A little of live actions are fair enough for newbies. By the middle of their first studies, they are already grown strong."

The two walk away from each other as the instructor speaks to the crowd, "Now, we should all move toward the seats so that none of us got caught up in the field."

As they sit on the seats prepared, Hyeri turns toward Nikki, "What field are they talking about?"

"It's a force field that will surround the warriors during any event. The field will protect all audiences from getting hurt and none of the warriors are able to get out of the field unless anyone from outside shuts off the field."

Kyu moves closer toward her, "Always the nerd type, huh?"

"Shut up!"

A transparent blue object surrounds the two seniors as the instructor shouts, "Warriors, ready?"

Aegyl takes out a claw-shaped buckle and puts it in front of his waist. A grey belt covers the rest of his waist. He then pulls his right hand backward, forming a claw shape and shouts, **"Henshin!"** He then slams his hand into the claw and rips it off the belt, leaving a gem on the middle of the buckle shines. As a sound of an eagle is heard, he gains a white suit resembles an eagle after enveloped within a white wing.

Ryu takes out a bulky blue flip phone as he flips it open and presses the button on the middle with the symbol of a car. He then closes it and shoves it above his head, "**Signal Neo, engage!**" A huge red star flies out of the phone and goes straight toward him, giving him a red suit resembles a police car, **"Crash, Signeo Red!"**

The fangirls swooning over them.

Hyeri turns toward Nikki once again, "Signeo?"

"Signal Neo. It seems he made the name by himself for some reason and now he has three other people joining him, making the infamous Patrolling Sentai Signeoranger. He is looking for the fifth member to complete the team. I heard rumors that he is looking for anyone from the first part."

"Really?"

"Apparently so."

"Warriors, fight!"

The two charge toward each other as Aegyl decides to strike first with his claw but Ryu somehow slides off to the side and give him a side kick. Sora then spins around to catch the kick, causing him to moves slightly to the back. Ryu goes on to charge forward but Aegyl flies above him and sweep kicks him, causing him to fall down. Signeo Red quickly kips up as the two remain back in their fighting position.

But then the instructor quickly shuts down the force field and walks to the middle of them both, "Okay, that's enough already. More and you will get a free show you guys aren't supposed to see."

"Well, typical Mr Grayson," Aegyl sighs, "Interrupting people during the heat of the moment."

The two revert back to their civilian form and walk out of the class after bowing at the instructor.

The instructor walks toward the crowd, "Now, as the lame tradition of the first class, I would like to see your capabilities by defeating large crowd of mooks before any one-on-one fight can even begin. That, and because I did not get to watch you guys in that pre-study fight and waiting for the video release will take almost forever," he added the last one when he heard the crowd start to groan, "Don't worry. I will not adding any high level monsters this time, so have fun spamming on anything you can do."

Wearing the Wizard Driver, Kyu sighs, "What a lame tradition indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Defeating those monsters did not take much energy from him who have faced two high-level monsters in two different days, but that conclude the first day of his class.

There are only two classes for today, and the rest of the noon and evening are for any after class activities for them all. That's what happened when you have few classes and will only have one class for each day. Also when the whole academy's standard is as high as a normal college.

Kyu is now seeing a chance to take a peek on his new system, which he did not know at all what system it is based on.

Let's try to remember what the instructor of Hero System 101, Barbara Gordon has to say:

"There are too many hero systems available in this world that you can based on, but each of them have their own categories to be labeled on; Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Ultra Creature, Makai Knight, Rescue Force, Ultra Star Force, Marvel Hero, Detective Hero and Original Hero. And each of them except Original Hero has their own sub-categories so we will get that later in the class. Try to scan it on your academy-issued tablet and it will tell you what your system's category is. Knowing your system is the best way to understanding them thus making them easier to use."

Scan it with his academy-issued tablet, that's a great idea.

Kyu takes out his tablet and presses an app as a flash of light starts appearing toward his buckle as the screen shows 'Scanning'.

It then shows 'Scan Complete' and a full image of Xcross' suit is shown with some detail he will need to learn more about. Most importantly, it shows the word 'Original Hero' on the category part and on the sub-category, it shows 'Evoler Warrior'.

What's Evoler Warrior? That's the exact same words he said during the faulty orientation battle.

Maybe he could learn something from his old friend, Nikki. She should know something about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But where's Nikki's room?

Expect him to know her place just because she's his childhood friend? That word just used when you are expecting a free sex.

Besides, his room is in the Top Students Dorm, meaning only top students are they. Is Nikki lives there? He has no idea where to check the rank to know if she's even there.

Maybe Kara knows her room. She's his neighbor, he could just ask her.

You know what, bad idea. Definitely not want a gun pointing on his forehead again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He keeps on walking around the dorm, wishing to receive any luck of clues in searching for her, till he reaches a room where he heard a very familiar voice.

"Nadeshiko can have more than just Rocket Switch and Radar Switch?"

"She is, technically. She still has two usable slots for switches. Maybe she can't use switches for legs, but her hands are still free."

That's definitely Nikki and Hyeri's voice.

Without thinking, he just barges into the already opened room to see five girls on a bed looking at stuff. All five pairs of eyes are looking at him directly.

Yumi stands up, throwing a pillow toward his face, "Omigosh, Kyu! Have you ever heard of knocking? You're a pig this whole time!"

"Hey, don't put the blame on me when this door is opened the whole time! This place is mixed dorm, remember?"

"At least have some brain to knock before barging in!"

Hyeri just chuckles, "Typical Kyu. He dislikes knocking."

Hara stares at him, "You dislike knocking?"

"Try live in a home where all the opposite genders of yours try to make you do something every seconds, including at the freaking night."

Hara looks at him, disbelief. Kara just shakes her head.

Yumi sits beside Hyeri, whispering, "Are you sure he's not trying to stalk us or something?"

"Trust me; he is number one expert in sneaking."

Nikki speaks calmly, as if nothing happened, "Why are you here?"

"Whose room is this?"

"It's mine and Hyeri's. We both are still in the rank, just not as high as yours. This dorm is for Top 20 for each part."

"I see. That would be great since I will have tons of questions to ask you on."

"Today's will be…"

"Have you ever heard of Evoler?"

Kara and Hara shift their attention toward him, Nikki stares at him suspiciously, "Evoler?"

"I was just skimmed through the stuff I found online about heroes and I found this word called Evoler. Reading isn't much of a thing for me, so I thought the all-knowing Nicoletta would know something."

"Sit down," Nikki tells him as he sits in front of her, "This might take a while."

"I'm fine if you are the who tell me that."

"Is this some kind of flirting?"

"No, you're just a better encyclopedia," Kyu tries to look away, blushing.

Nikki just smiles, "Well, Evoler is a word used by our ancestors long ago when they still live on the surface. There are four types of human live on the surface; normal human, Espers, Hybrids and Evolers. Espers are people with supernatural powers and Hybrids are human with animal-like abilities, basically were-animals."

"And then there's Evoler, said as the most complicated type of human to even understand. They are basically humans with upgraded abilities from the normal human. They can jump five times higher; can roll midair a lot and tissue regeneration's rate seems faster. They are natural-born parkour people, so to say. It is said there's so many thing they did not know about Evoler so most of the time the ancestors try to see how Evoler even work in the first place. Most heroes of the past are Evolers."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Maybe I could like, make a good system out of it."

Yumi moves near him, "Sounds complicated. How are you going to pull it off?"

"Well, since Evolers are all about potentials, I guess more potential are really good."

Hara speaks up, "I have been meaning to ask; why you are so into this whole vigilante thing? Unlike most people here, you don't seem the one to think that vigilante is fun and games."

Hyeri responds, "He told me this before. He said he has a sister to find."

"I got separated from my sister when I was a child," Kyu mutters, "Our island got attacked during the whole 'monsters invade sky' stuff and I could not search for my sister before."

"Don't you think she's dead?"

"I don't know. People keep saying that those who did not saved by the heroes mostly dead but my heart tell me otherwise. We are twins so I should be able to tell whether she's still alive or not, and my instinct keeps telling me that. It's bad enough I don't know where my younger sister is."

"Your younger sister?" Hyeri wonders, "You never told me you had another one?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure she's all fine, but what matters me the most is my twin."

"Why she's matter the most?"

"Because she's my b-"

CLICK!

Silenced. All eyes are looking at Kara's gun pointing at Kyu, "Speaks more and the bullet goes through your head."

Hara shouts, "Kara, what are you thinking? What's with the gun?"

Kara ignores her, "Kyoren Soz, you will know be judge for your sins."

"Sins?"

His tablet rings, showing a message.

'KYOREN SOZ, YOU HAVE BEEN CHALLENGED BY KARALIA SOZ. YES OR NO?'

Kyu shakes his hand horribly, looking at her, "K-Kara? You?"

"Indeed I am, brother."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, you first part students are so energetic. First day of class did not finish yet and you started to have your first match," Dick Grayson whines.

Barbara Gordon pats his shoulder, "Be cool. They are just kids. Things happen with them, just like us before."

Yumi bows at him with respect, "I'm sorry, Mr Grayson, Miss Gordon. Things just happened so sudden."

They are at the fighting field, the same place they held the Fighting Styles 101 class. A lot of people, mainly first part students are crowding the place, wanting to see the first match. And it's between their first and second students even. There are still other parts, probably just checking the potentials.

Kyu and Kara are already on the field, standing face to face.

"Kara…you're safe…"

"Thank god I am!" she shouts at him, filled with anger clouding her head, "After you left me at that village, I thought I was going to die! We were captured by them all and most of us are tortured to death!"

"Captured? For what? Monsters don't capture people! They kill people!"

"Whatever! All I want from that day onward is too kill you with my own hands!"

Kara takes out a blue-golden gun as Kyu reacts by taking Wizard's belt. But then she shoots his hand, letting the belt fall onto the ground, "Fight with your true power!"

He turns back at her, "True power? You mean…"

"Yes! I do mean it!"

Kara pulls the handle of the gun to make a straight line out of it. She then puts the gun onto her front waist, letting her waist hug by a grey belt. Kara pulls the gun out of the waist, leaving a buckle with a light shines on the middle of it. The gun now seems skinnier. Fixing the gun back to the original shape, she points the gun onto her chest and pulls the trigger.

"**Zero Henshin."**

_HEART SCAN, EXECUTE!_

As she pulls the gun away from her, golden light pulls out of her chest and starts to envelop her body, leaving a golden with blue accent suit resembles a knight of medieval era.

"**The chaotic avenger, Evoler Warrior Zeros!"**

"Evoler Warrior? You too?"

As everyone is shock, looking at the original suit, Barbara seems interested, "Evoler Warrior, huh?"

Kyu takes out Xcross Driver, "If you really want to do this, I guess I shall not do nothing. I know this day will have come, just not this fast."

Wearing the buckle, he pulls the sterring.

_X, OPEN!_

"**Zero Henshin!"**

_X, OKAY!_

"**The new hero of the universe, Evoler Warrior Xcross!"**

Dick sighs, "I guess I am too old now. Kids these days get their own system way too fast."

Ready with their stance, the two charge each other with their blades at each other.

The fight with blades goes on and on without any of them ever get to hurt each other. But then Kara shifts her blade into her original gun and shoots him point blank, straight to his chest, knocking him onto the ground.

Quickly stands up, Kyu smashes his free fist onto the injured spot, pulling a grey gun out of nowhere and starts spamming bullets onto her.

"Damn, is he already mastering the system?" Kara snickers as he wears a ring on her left hand and moves it across the buckle. She then presses something on the gun's screen.

_DOLPHI, EXECUTE!_

_COMBINE: DOLPHI + BARRIER, EXECUTE!_

A blue dolphin appears in front of her, shielding her against the bullet.

Hyeri shouts in shocked, "She can use Beast's ring with that?"

It seems even Kyu is startled.

Kara smirks, "I guess you did not know much about our system. Evoler Warrior series is one of 10 systems from Break Project made by our late ancestor, Shraffe Naqiuddin. He made them specially to evolve itself and the user and able to use other systems that isn't part of Break Project. You have so many to learn!"

_COMBINE: BUFFA + CRASH, EXECUTE!_

Pointing the gun and pulls the trigger, a red buffalo charge in toward him as he takes out a ring and wears it.

_WIZARD: BIG, OKAY!_

A circle appears in front of him as he puts his hand into the circle. A huge version of his hand appears out of the other end of the circle and smacks the buffalo to the force field, disintegrate.

Kyu then taking a chance and runs toward her, "Thanks for the info!"

He puts on ½ of the left steering and slams an orange switch onto the belt.

_COMBINE: ROCKET + SWING, OKAY!_

Kyu swings his sword toward Kara, throwing a crescent-shaped wave toward her with a rocket at the middle. She quickly rolls to the side, letting the rocket passes her and crashes on the field, shaking it a bit.

"Such force!" Haruto mutters, "But since when did he has Rocket Switch? He's Kamen Rider Wizard."

Hyeri gasps and searches herself before realizing it, "He stole my switch!"

Kara snickers in anger, "Typical brother. You are a fast learner it seems."

"I know I can do something like that. Getting Wizard's power suck onto this buckle made me wondering about that. But let's not wait any further."

Throwing the sword away, Kyu puts his steering's half as Kara swipes her gun's screen.

_X, OK!_

_YOU SURE? EXECUTE!_

Both of their legs glowing as they jump high toward each other, giving each side kicks with sharp wave around the attacking legs.

The two clash, causing explosion that blind all the spectators.

The two land on the ground, but somehow already reverted to their civilian forms.

Kara is startled by this, "Wha-why? I have still much power left."

"This I know," Kyu turns toward her, "Ever since I was small, a group of people keep reminding me about a project that forbids killing between families and friends and reinforcing peace. I guess it's called Break Project."

The field disappears as he walks out of the place, moving toward the door.

"Where are you going, Kyoren Soz! I am still not finish with you! Get your ass back here!"

"No need. Evoler Warrior system is still way ahead us. You are still unable to kill me even if you want to."

He then just left the building, leaving his friends puzzled.

Andrew wonders, "What's with him? He seems different. It's like he knows something we don't."

Hyeri just worries about him to listen to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Kyu sighs, "I guess things don't go the way I want to."

Tears flowing on his face as he smiles.

**End.**

**Kara has revealed herself as Kyu's sister, but she seems really wanting to kill him. How will they ever be back together as a family again?**

**As you can see, I put DC characters and Marvel characters into this universe as well with some explanation, just in case any of you feel the need to sign up your characters into here.**

**Next: More classes are introduced and it seems Haruto meet this one girl who seems to have a crush on him. But the problem is she is a stalker. The Yandere type of stalker.**

**Student Registration Form**

**Name:**

**Gender: (Male, Female or Both (?))**

**Part: (1, 2 or 3)**

**Hero Designation: (If they are part 1, then they need to have a canon system and can have a second system of original creation. Details on weapons, arsenals, etc are needed. Can also customize the canon system to your liking. Different characters can use the same canon systems over and over)**

**Personality: (More detail is better)**

**Some Other Detail: (Biography and some other detail. If he is an alien, a tentacle monster or a god-like creature, please do tell)**


End file.
